The present invention relates to a device for use in fluid controllers, such as on-off valves, which are included, for example, in semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, the device being adapted to lock a channel opening-closing handle of the controller in a full opening or full closing position.
Fluid controllers are fully opened or fully closed as required by manipulating a channel opening-closing handle, whereas no device has been known for locking the handle in the full opening or closing position.
The conventional fluid controller therefore has the problem that the handle becomes shifted during the operation of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, failing to permit a proper flow of fluid to adversely affect the product.